


As I lay dying

by Cloverchief713



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloverchief713/pseuds/Cloverchief713
Summary: Basically ash’s pov during ep 22* not a writer or wtv, so this is bad :/ my only hope is someone reads it, & re-creates it a hundred times better ..





	As I lay dying

I butchered the phrase “Sa-yo-na-ra” while looking lovingly into eijis eyes. I was met with deep dark chocolate eyes that caused my heart to flutter.  
It was such a nice turn of events. After a brutal day of fighting and other things I don’t care to remember — who would of thought me and eiji would be learning how to write & speak different languages..   
It was so nice to feel so — warm? Happy? At ease? I couldn’t quite describe it..   
I didn’t have to have my guard up when I was around eiji. I was relaxed & truly enjoying myself .. how strange.. yet amazing. I would love to just be engulfed in this forever.. me.. eiji.. how blissful.. 

All of sudden that reality was ripped in a matter of seconds. Eijis passionate expression changed to panic as he screamed “WATCH OUT” and pushed me to the side. I’m in disbelief that I didn’t sense anyone coming up behind us. 

A loud gunshot rings through my ears as I was waiting for impact.   
Nothing.   
As I look up, I see the bullet hit Eiji in the chest... 

I- so many emotions.   
I don’t think I’ve ever had this pain before. It felt like my heart had been grabbed and twisted out from my body. Pure agony. My chest tightened, I loose my balance and I couldn’t seem to get air... 

“EIIIJIIIII!!!”

It was like time was going in slow motion. My mouth lay gape, wide and shocked, body numb. I couldn’t move my body as I watched him fall to the ground. Soon that numb feeling turned into rage. Hot. All I see is red. I turn to the doorway to be met with a bullet entering my side. Ignoring that I reach in the back of pants to pull out my gun. I put bullets into one guys head and continue to spray more bullets into his body. I couldn’t stop. I didn’t stop until his other partner ran away.   
He was not going far. I ran after him and shot perfectly in the back of his head and the rest in the back of his chest. My hand wouldn’t let go of the trigger. He hurt eiji. He pierced him with a bullet. 20 rounds later I’m met with Sing blocking my way. I wanted to put bullets into him as well since it was his gang members that did this. That made my world come crashing down around me.. that took eiji away from me.. 

There was no mercy in voice..   
“Out of my way!“ 

Sing sharply replied “Stop! He’s already dead!“ 

That didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Eiji put himself in harms way to save me.. I cocked the gun and began aiming at his forehead. I was just about to pull the trigger when Lao shouted “No!” and pointed his gun towards me.   
I thought to myself.. Really? That fool.. I easily shot his hand before he even had the chance to shoot.

I decided that I needed to go back to the room. All the anger and blood boiling feeling in my body was beginning to subside and being replaced with fear. Countless thoughts entered my mind as I wondered what if they hit one of his vital organs.. what if he never wakes up again.. what if ... what if eiji is gone.  
I step over the dead body in the door way and instantly fall to my knees .. my chest is burning, my heart feels like it’s being stabbed repeatedly.. such excruciating pain takes over my entire being. 

I bring my face towards eijis..   
“Eiji... Eiji..”  
It feels like years have gone by but finally after a few seconds I see his face twitch.. I see him struggling to open his eyes..   
I’m met with his glazed dark orbs and pale skin..   
“ash...“   
I give him a little nod letting him know that I’m here.. That I’m not going anywhere..   
I feel my face getting hot as tears start to blur my vision..  
Eiji’s soft voice is barley a whisper when he finally replies:   
“you’re safe..”   
“good..”

I couldn’t speak.. I just wanted to hold him so tightly, to take all the pain away..   
Eiji’s head rolls to the side and I absolutely loose it. All composure, all my feelings, all the pain..   
I scream to the top of lungs. I scream til I couldn’t feel my throat anymore. This isn’t happening. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why him.. why must everything good be taken away from.. everything I love.. everything I try to protect.. why ...  
Eiji.  
Eiji...   
EIIIJIIII!!!!!!!


End file.
